The invention relates to devices and methods for delivering a dental bleach from an unmixed state in a container to a mixed state on a patient's teeth in a single unified step. More particularly, the invention relates to a binary or n-ary dispenser which serves to contain the constituents of a dental bleach for long term storage, which serves to mix the constituents of the bleach in the appropriate proportions, and which serves to dispense quantities of the correctly mixed bleach directly onto a patient's teeth.